


The Good Witch

by potentiality_26



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Ninon lived in a little cottage at the edge of a sunny meadow in an enchanted forest, and the light that day shone nowhere near as gold as her hair, or her smile.Fleur meets a good witch.





	The Good Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 Remainder Week (592 - purpose). This is set in the same 'verse as [The Three Curses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426494/chapters/7507796) but it should stand on its own.

She was the one who always wanted to meet a good witch, who asked her friends where she might find one, and set out the moment they did.

Knowing that she asked for this didn’t keep Fleur from feeling as though her limbs had turned to lead and her tongue was frozen in her mouth when she first met Ninon de Larroque.  Ninon lived in a little cottage at the edge of a sunny meadow in an enchanted forest, and the light that day shone nowhere near as gold as her hair, or her smile.  It was not fear that numbed Fleur- it was something else.  Something warmer than sunshine, and sweeter than hope.

“Can I help you?” Ninon asked, still smiling from her doorway.  “Is there a curse you need broken?  A potion you need to buy?”

“What I would like,” Fleur said, slowly, “is to help _you_.”

She had not been sure, for as long as she could remember, what she wanted to be or what her purpose was- but here, in this place, with this woman, she was sure she could find it. 

She was the one who always wanted to meet a good witch, after all.    

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
